It's Our Turn
Fine! I couldn't help it! Just one last RWBY. I was inspired by Weiss and Raven's respective songs, about breaking from control and not being used a tools. I decided to in cooperate it into a mash-up song (some tiny bits from Raven's but mostly from Weiss). Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the Song, all of which belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Jeff Williams. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, please support the initial release. And just not to confuse anyone, this Kali (Saaya's mom) is from the original Indian Epic Ramayana, so not to be confused with the Kali who is worshiped in Hinduism. Summary: Saaya (Main Bass), Eclipse (Drums), Vendetta (Main Guitar), Lian (Main Vocals), Shield (Main Keyboard), Noche (Second Guitar), Ebony (Second Keyboard), Solaris (Second Bass), Aura (1st Backup Vocals), Hanabi (Song Writer) and Midnight (2nd Backup Vocals) decided to team up as a band for a special performance at a Muse-ic Talent Show. Melody Piper: 'Alright! Thank you JD and the Empresses for their amazing song, next up we've got Liberte! ''The team walk onto stage in front of audiences and unfortunately, their parents. They look at each other and nodded. They look straight into the crwod at their parents with an angry stare and began their song. Shield first started playing the keyboard. 'Lian Hua: '''When we were young If we just closed our eyes Then we could go anywhere Dream of any place Imagination set the pace And our hearts was happy there ''Shield is then joined by Musette, and Lian is joined by Midnight and Aura vocalizing. 'Lian Hua along with Midnight Darkness and Aura Falcon: '''What a shame that you came round and told us Said our dreams can't come true "Don't be foolish Give up your wish Big things aren't for you" And how you'd hurt and scarred us Forever traumatized us But now we think we know the truth ''Eclipse, Saaya and Vendetta began playing their respective instruments and eventually joined by the backup instrumentalists You were the ones Who took our lives and held us down On our knees in defeat You said know your place Accept your fate and show good face And be thankful that you're there That was so long ago When you owned us We believed it was true Bent us shaped us Built us broke us Were we just your tools? And now we're so much stronger We're not yours any longer We've got a message here for you Time for you to learn It's our turn We won't be held down any longer We've waited all our lives and finally it's here It all begins A chance to win A dream that's been a lifetime An endless vast uphill climb The day we've waited for is drawing near The instrumentalists especially Vendetta and Noche go into an extreme instrumental segment. Bellona, Nezha, Artemis, Hecate, Horus, Kali, Amaterasu, Khepri, Camozotz, Morrigan and Nemesis began to sweat and exchange worried glances. They were about to get up and leave when they began to sing the next verse. 'Lian Hua, Midnight Darkness and Aura Falcon *pointing at the nervous Gods*: '''Hey wait turn and show your face We've got a lot to say And you're not going anywhere You lose; the time you ruled us through We're in control our own souls And we'll never go back there Wasted years that we spent Never knowing We were kept, we were used Stained in blood Wounded, drowned in tears Now we just refuse We don't care what it costs us We know we almost lost us Won't spend another day confused ''They look their so called parents in the eyes and began to sing altogether. 'All on stage members: '''You rose we fell Made our lives hell Anything to crush our souls Anything to feel control Finally free We've come so far Finally see how sick you are We spent our lives degraded But we won't leave here jaded We'll start again and finally prove Time for you to learn It's our turn We won't be held down any longer We've waited all our lives and finally it's here It all begins A chance to win A dream that's been a lifetime An endless vast uphill climb The day we've waited for is drawing near ''They end the song and the Rebels in the audience got up and began cheering. They look at their parents angrily and walk off stage, all except for Ebony. '''Morrigan: ''*'grabs Ebony by the wrist angrily* ''Just where do you think you're going Ebony? '''Ebony Scar: ''*pulls away angrily* Why do you care? And I told you stay out of my life. '''Morrigan: '''Then explain to me why you're trying to reveal it? I'm your mother! '''Ebony Scar: '''*looks at her mom evilly* ''Oh they know already, and I'll make sure you stay away from me and my family, or else *''pulls out her rapier and points it a Morrigan's neck* ''You will never hurt me, use me or test me ever again. And you will never be my mother. *''she lifts up her lock of hair revealing the scar* ''Ever since that day forward every last bit of love I had for you died and these scars will be a forever reminder of how much I hate you. So if you ever show your face here ever again, you'll be leaving without it. Category:Fan Webisodes